Time Collision
by Funky Munkey
Summary: Serge desperatley wants to go back to the other world after 3 months passed since the defeat of lavos so he can see Kidd again. He gets his wish threw an unknown power but is it even wort it? Now hes up agains not 1 not 3 but 2 evil forces R
1. chapter 1

I do not own chrono cross or any of its character. They belong to square.

Chapter 1

In the quiet village of Arni, Serge laid in his bed with his head buried in his pillow. It had been nearly three months since the defeat or Lavos , the alien being who plagued the planet, and his life had returned to the way it had been, peaceful, quiet…and boring. After the places he had been, and the things he had seen his place of birth was dull, he longed for adventure. But more than a exhilarating adventure or another death defying quest he wanted Kid. Just the thought of her hurt him, knowing that he couldn't be with her. The pain had become a common thing to him but he never got used to it, as time would pass the pain grew stronger. He tried harder to sink his head into the pillow to hide his tears.

"Are you gonna be okay Serge?", asked Leena who laid beside him

Although Serge and Leena had broken up the remained good friends. Leena had an innate ability to know what serge was feeling, and this time was no exception. She saw him cry like this a lot but he ever knew she was watching, sometimes she wanted to run up to him and try to help but she didn't want him to know that she knew he had been crying. Today however, she knew he was in need of someone to help him. That morning as he did his daily chores on the docks she could see he was on the verge of breaking down completely, so after he returned to his house she decided to follow him and try to cheer him up

"I'll be fine", Serge murmured.

Leena drew closer to him without speaking

" Serge…I know that your hurt, I just want to help you, there are people here that care about you. If there is anything I can Do.."

"Nothing can be done" Serge muttered. " You cant do anything..", he snarled but the closed his mouth when he lifted his head to find an expression on Leena's face that suggested he had hurt her feelings. He took a few minutes to calm himself.

"Leena..I..I'm sorry, it's just,,,I miss Kid", he sulked then buried his head in his pillow again to hide his tears.

Lenna ran her hand threw his soft hair lightly. " I know you miss her Serge, and I can't bring you together again. But sometimes just talking is good, it might lift some pain. I just want you to know that I'll be there if you need me.

Serge lifted his head and revealed the tears running wildy down his face. His eyes met with Leena's and he was reminded that his friends and family would always be there for him. He buried his head on her shoulder, letting the tears run on to her brown dress.

She wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. " Don't worry , things will be fine", she assured. Some time passed before Leena realized Serge was asleep in her arms. She slowly withdrew her arms from around him , being careful not to wake him. She placed her feet on the cold floor and stood up. She gently blew out the small candle that held the single flame that had lit the room. She bent over and kissed Serge on the forehead before leaving. As she stood in the entry way she turned her attention to serge once more. " Don't worry, thing will look better in the morning", she whispered then exited the room. She could not have been further from the truth.

Ok. That was a short chapter but they get waaaaaaaay longer so I don't wanna post any unless this one or the next to get some good reviews. And if they do ill post em asap


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've finally returned to my Chrono Cross Fic. Ihope some one likes it! And I Finally named it!

Chapter Two

When he woke in the morning Serge found himself the way he was most comfortable in the last months, Alone, he realized Leena must have gone in the night. He miserably got out of bed and through on his vest, grabbed his swallow (just in case) and stormed out of his house to confront another sad day in his life that he felt had almost no meaning. 

It was still early morning, the sun wasn't fully in the sky, It remained peering over the distant horizon, leaving a golden beam across the calm sea bordering the town. Serge thought that he should go to Leenas house to tell her he knew he was acting like a jerk last night, but he realized she'd still be asleep. 

"Now what?" he thought to himself. "It's to earlier to go talk to anyone and I'm to dammed awake to try to go back to sleep." 

Again he realized he was by himself for the time being. Being alone wasn't something that he used to be comfortable with. On his travels with his friends, and Kidd, who he knew wasn't just a friend to him, someone was always by his side. After all that was behind him he wasn't comfortable with people, maybe he just didn't want to be reminded of what he had once had, or maybe he felt he could have had so much more if he knew he'd had so little time with her, with Kidd. The name echoed through his head again and again. "I wish you were here," he said sadly and quietly. 

In the distance he could the place where it all began, where it had all ended, while all in the same time it had never began. It was Opassa beach. He had to go there. Now. He hadn't been there since it ended and suddenly he felt he had to go back, he was partially wishing he'd go there and find her sitting there, waiting for him, but he knew in his heart it wasn't going to happen. He quietly exited the town.

The journey to the beach was the same as everything else, uneventful. He saw trees, grass and clouds, that's about it. When he came to the entrance of the beech he walked to the waters edge and paused for a minute. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again before walking in the water until it was a little over his ankles. His surroundings were as quiet as he was, the only sounds were his heart beating and the waves briskly but very quietly against the sand. 

The beech reminded him of what he thought would be good to forget, although he knew never knowing at all would be even worse, even if he didn't know it. Everything reminded him of her, the sea was her eyes, the sun was her hair, his heart was hers. It hurt him but he smiled anyway. He took another deep breath and his eyes flashed open brightly and shouted as loud as his lungs would let him, " I love you Kidd!!" Hoping the words would get to the ears he wanted them to reach. But that wasn't possible and he knew it. No matter what he did, or said, or hoped, nothing would get things to the way they were, the way things should be. Maybe his fate wasn't one containing a future beside another and he was destined to be alone. He fell to his knees in the water and his shorts were soaked. He sat in silence for some time with his eyes closed.

"Chrono Trigger."

He shout to his feet immediately and scanned the area. That name was one that he hadn't heard, or wanted ever again to hear, in a long time. "Whose there?" he asked cautiously . No answer.

"Chrono Trigger," he heard again, only a little louder and clearer.

"What?!?" he yelled impatiently. "Who the hell is there and what do you want?!?"

For a minute there was silence, then it spoke again. "It's not what I want, it's what you want." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, but in know general direction. Serge realized quickly some one was speaking to him through his mind.

"Ask yourself, what do you want?"

Serge shook his head, he knew what he wanted but he knew there was know way he'd get it. "Who ever you are," he said loudly, " It actually doesn't matter what I want, and it doesn't matter who the hell you are, you cant get me what I want so I'm warning you, get outta my head before I loose it and take it out on you!"

Serge thought he heard a laugh. "Don't sure of what I can and can not do. You don't know who you are addressing, but I assure you that you will one day in your days to come, your days with Kidd, if that's how you wish to spend them."

Serges ears pircked at the mention of the name and gave his full attention." How?" he asked bluntly.

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters is Yes or No. Which will it be Chrono Trigger."

No thought was need. He answered yes although he was still in doubt.

"But," the voice said, " You cant come back. Ever. This world will be closed for you."

"I don't care!!" he yelled anxiously. "If you can do it do it already!!"

"Very well… but a word of warning, be careful."

When serge heard those words he found himself already passing through dimensions. "Be careful?" he thought, " I think I just bit off a little more than I can chew."

He phased into the other world, it as the same as the one he had just left in almost every visible way. The sun was rising, the water was clear. But the sky was dark, a cloud was rising from the distant part of the inland, dark clouds of smoke of a dying fire. He starred at the smoke in a daze, something was definitely on fire, and someone could be in trouble, he feared he knew who that someone was. He took a few steps back and fear gripped his mind. He knew he was jumping to conclusions, and he knew the chances were slim to none but he couldn't help it, he was scared that Kidd was in trouble.

He dashed as fast as he could, swallow drawn and eyes keen in front of him, towards the source of the smoke, it was still a far ways off but it was getting bigger with every step. He was running northern and by the looks of it the smoke was rising from somewhere near Termina. He saw a canyon forming in the distance, he was almost at fossil valley he realized. A dozen minuets passed and he was at the entrance of the valley. He passed through it slowly and warily, there was something different about it. The paths seemed smaller, the hills seemed high, and nothing moved, not even monsters could be seen. It didn't take Serge long to realize that the Canyon was different then he had last seen it, there was more bones. Not just the bones of creature that would have died since he'd last seen it, but hundreds, thousands of bones, mounds of them. Hoards pilled high. He ran even fast then he thought he could. Something had happened! Something was wrong! Some one was going to die by his hand today. He charged forward. When he came to the end of the canyon he wasn't tired nor breathless, there wasn't time for weakness, but when he climbed the last hill of the canyon to reach the plains outside Termina he stopped suddenly. His eyes wandered the field. What lillte grass was left was stained red. Ash was everywhere. Bodies were scattered all over; at least a few hundred of them. He stepped into the field slowly in shock. They were all dead. He couldn't here a breath. He looked down at the corpses, they were Dragoons, no, they were also Porre solders. These two enemies looked to have wiped each other out. 

He walked on, looking at the fallen, he didn't want to but he couldn't help it, they surrounded him. Every man and woman he saw looked completely fine, not a cut by a Dragoons blade or a wound from a gun of a Porre solder was on any. He stopped moving. He realized these men hadn't been fighting each other, they had been fighting along side each other but they had still been slaughtered.

"What the hell could have beaten them both?!?" he asked in panic." Lynx himself was no where near this strong, and he was as tough as they come." 

"Antbody!?!?!?!?!!" he called out desperately hoping someone would answer and tell him what happened.He yelled several more times.

"H…el..p," he heard, barley audible. He didn't need to here it again, he knew the direction it had come from. He whizzed across the bodies to the sound of the voice. He fell to his knees when he saw who had called him. Kidd. And she was indeed hurt as he had feared. Her body was bruised and bloody, a wound slashed across her torso, leaving her shirt in tatters.

"No.," he said in terror as he approached her.

Kidd rose her head to see who had answered her cry and her eyes widened. Serge looked into her large blue eyes, not sure of what he was going to do and wondering what she was about to say to him. She said nothing. She tried to force her body across the ground but barley moved, she looked at him fearfully and he could see she was scared. But scared of what he wondered, he was here now and she'd help her. He wondered if she was scared of _him._ No. She couldn't be. He bent down to speak to her but she tried to squirm away.

"Its me. Serge," he said gently, "Don't you remember me?" He couldn't move. All this time he'd wanted to be by her and now she was trying to run from him. He couldn't let her go.

He bent down and held her gently. " Don't you remember me?!? Its Serge!!"

She finally stopped squirming in his arms and looked at him. Almost probing his eyes. And she finally looked relived.

"Its you," she said weakly, "Its really you,"

"Yes, its me," he answered softly. "What in the hell is going on?!?!"

Kidd managed a laugh. "Lets g to Guldove. I'll explain."

"Okay, lets go," he said as he got to his feet. He looked down at Kidd, she was loosing consciousness. He picked her up in his 

arms and took off across the field. He knew if he didn't hurry she was going to die.

Well, I know I haven't updated this for months and months and months but I finally felt like continuing. And now its at some parts with some action! So get ready! Ill update the next chapter faster than this one. That's a promise!


End file.
